


Office Party Secret

by EmmyGracey



Series: Smitten in the Studio [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: The Annual Office Christmas Party at the studio. Susie's first, Sammy's not so first. To keep their new relationship a secret they must play it safe and, sadly, apart. But only in front of their coworkers.





	Office Party Secret

Christmas time at Joey Drew Studios was always… interesting.

Everyone’s personalities were maximized this time of year. Some people loved it: Joey was always in a jolly mood. Henry always placed a tiny tree on his animation desk. Susie would be all smiles and sing Christmas songs through the studio hallways.

Other people were indifferent: Wally would always throw on a festive hat and call it quits. And Sammy, well, Sammy was pretty much the same all year long, it was kind of just another day.

The Christmas cartoon was out, and it was the most popular one made yet, and with that the annual studio party was at full swing on December 23rd before everyone went home for a few days off. Joey made sure everybody worked as hard as they could, but he did give them a break through New Year’s every year. He insisted it kept them fresh.

Music was playing, people were singing, Christmas punch was flowing, and the tree was glowing.

Susie had insisted Sammy wore something festive and, only for her, he did comply.

She had squealed when she first saw him that morning in his office. “You look so cute in that candy cane tie!” All Sammy could do was smile softly as he adjusted his glasses.

After their first date on that terrible Friday after a terrible week, they had decided to continue their relationship in secret from their coworkers. So far it was going smoothly, they were usually together because of their work anyway, so they had plenty of excuses to talk in Sammy’s office in private or up in the booth in the music department and no one thought twice about it.

They had become masters of the quick flirty glance and subtle smile toward each other. It was perfect for them but being at the party meant they had to be a little more separate.

“Look at that tie, Sammy!” Joey bellowed when he saw him. “It looks nice on you, nice to see you in the holiday spirit.”

Sammy rolled his eyes and mumbled an annoyed “thanks, Joey” before he walked away for a drink.

 Susie was across the room and already had a drink in her hand. She meandered happily around saying hello to everybody. They may work together in the same building; but it was rare to be able to talk to people in the other departments sometimes. They could have real conversations instead of just passing greetings.

She sipped away and talked to Thomas about the maintenance in the studio and Wally about the ink machine, but when Sammy caught her eye from across the room she sent him a small wink.

A tiny smile spread across Sammy lips as he brought his cup to his mouth while listening to Joey ramble. Thankfully, one of his musicians came up and was able to help him break free from their too excitable boss.

Sammy surprised everyone when he volunteered to play the piano. People danced as Susie sang and he played. The new girl, Allison, sang a few songs too, Sammy played for her as well. Susie didn’t know how she felt about that.

Finger sandwiches were devoured and too many cookies were eaten. A couple of the men had a few too many drinks and were slumped on the floor. A few people had left, and the others probably wouldn’t remember their name in the morning.

Susie walked over to Sammy; both still coherent. “Hello darling,” she whispered in his ear.

Sammy looked up at her from his seat. “Hi,” he whispered back. “You want to head out? We could grab a late dinner somewhere and I could take you home?”

When Susie nodded, Sammy got up and brought her coat to her. She slipped her arms through gratefully before she took his arm.

They left the party, and their drunken coworkers, and walked down the hallway toward the studio exit. Hidden from their coworkers Susie turned toward her boyfriend. “So… Allison,” she began. “I’m surprised you played for her.”

Sammy was taken aback. “Well, I wasn’t thrilled, but I couldn’t just stop playing the second she began to sing, that could give something away Susie.”

She pursed her lips together and walked through the exit doors to see snowflakes gently falling.

“And besides,” Sammy continued, as he followed after her, “her voice is nowhere as great as yours. You have better diction, a better range, better pitch, and just a lovelier voice.”

Susie stopped walking and turned toward Sammy again. She still looked skeptical, but she softened a little.

Sammy took both her hands in his. “She’s nothing compared to you. You are sweeter, and more beautiful, and more talented, and…” He trailed off and reached into his jacket pocket.

Sammy pulled something out and raised it above both of their heads. Susie saw a delicate green sprig of mistletoe dangling and smiled.

Sammy’s face tinged pink with a rare blush. “…and I love you, Susie.”

Susie jumped up and threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace and smothered his face in kisses before she placed her lips over his and they indulged in their kiss under the mistletoe. Sammy wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible, neither minding the snowflakes settling in their hair.

When their lips slowly broke apart Sammy placed kisses on the tip of Susie’s nose and on her forehead, and she kissed his chin before she snuggled into his chest, both were content and happy.

“I love you too, Sammy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and I needed some more fluff. I wanted to acknowledge Allison's existence, but make it clear that Sammy could not care less about her. Which is very important to me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!


End file.
